A Ticklish Situation
by Steffie1
Summary: MegaMan Legends. Denise discovered a way to make Glyde laugh, with unexpected results...Glyde x Denise. Fluff fic. Occured during Spoilt Milk part 5 the week when Glyde regained his eyesight.


Characters (c) CAPCOM

Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

A Ticklish Situation

It's late Saturday afternoon on Rhyship Island. The sun's rays scorched anything in its path with absolute no mercy. The wind barely blew and the humidity made its presence felt. Many decided to stay indoors that day. True, they could've gone to the beach to cool off, but who would want to face the harsh heat?

Denise and Glyde were amongst the sane that decided to stay inside. The air was quite cool inside the police captain's home compared to outside. Denise wore a baby-blue sundress, which barely covered her knees. She also wore a pair of white flip-flops. Glyde wore a pale-green button-up golf shirt (which was unbuttoned) and black shorts, which barely covered his knees. Since the only footwear he had with were boots and sneakers, he decided to be barefoot.

The police captain and her houseguest were in the living room. They both sat on the sofa that's big enough for three people, watching a comedy movie on TV that Denise declared she never gets tired of seeing, despite seeing it over ten times already. Glyde sat on the far left, while Denise sat on the far right. Denise was laughing so much, her stomach hurt and tears streamed from her eyes. Glyde, on the other hand... "..." Glyde rolled his eyes at the so-called funny antics that were on the screen. He gave the girl a side-ways look. Why did she find that movie funny?

"Hmph, that's a stupid movie." Glyde huffed as he blew a few strands of hair away from his nose. The moment she heard this, Denise stopped laughing and turned her head to face the tall pirate.  
"What do you mean it's stupid?" the bespectacled girl asked in a low voice, obviously offended. The ruby-eyed pirate seemed a bit taken aback at her reaction.  
"Well, I just--it's just stupid, okay?" The avian pirate stated in defense. The police captain cocked an eyebrow. After a pause, she switched the TV off. She then turned her head to face the tall man.

"Well, what type of comedy do you like, then?" Denise asked as her curiosity was peaked.  
"I don't like comedies." Glyde scoffed, waving his hand in the air. The man then decided to hog the entire sofa by resting his head on the arm rest (where the cushion was) and rested his feet on Denise's lap. A smug expression filled his face when he noticed Denise's look. She looked annoyed that he's using her as a footstool. Her face was redder than a tomato.

Little did the Avian Prince know is that the police lady's face was red because she blushed. She was embarrassed when she had realized she was eyeing his entire body while he made himself comfortable. She continued her staring. Her eyes trailed to his upper body. Although feminine, his torso has that oomph of manly sexiness. The barely-there six-pack and smooth skin of his belly and what-she-saw-of-his-chest were so tempting to touch. Almost like Glyde purposely teased her with his beautiful body.

Realizing what she had done, she trailed her eyes down to his legs. They too were perfect. She could see he was a fast runner based on how well-toned the muscles in his legs were. No wonder he's so fast. Her eyes trailed down to his ankles. They too were perfect. She looked at his feet. They were a bit big. She blushed when she remembered her grandmother once told her that men with big feet have big...egos. Of course his feet were a bit big, considering he's a bit taller than six-foot. She shook her head to get rid of the dirty thoughts that polluted her mind and turned her attention back again to his feet and perfect toes. They were a bit pale, but so was the rest of the man's gorgeous body.

She blushed when she realized that she had just thought he's the personification of true male beauty. But, he was. One can't argue with the truth. No wonder Glyde's so arrogant and vain. Who wouldn't with a body like this? She stopped her stares when she heard a sound of someone clearing their throat. She blushed when she realized the male beauty had watched her the entire time she was staring at his body.

"Hey Denise? Planet Terra to Denise? Can you hear me?" Glyde asked in annoyance. A hint of worry was evident in his voice.  
"Huh? What did you say now?" Denise blushed even more.  
"I asked you why you want to know what type of comedies I like. You spaced out on me"  
"Oh? Oh yeah. Well, I've never heard you laugh before"  
"Heh, I've laughed lots of times before in your presence"  
"I meant a genuine laugh. Like when someone told you a funny joke"  
"Pfft. I'm too mature and fearful to laugh for such silly things."

"Is that so? How about we make a bet, then?" Denise smirked.  
"You're wasting your time. I'll win any silly bet of yours"  
"Here's a deal: I must make you laugh until tears run down your cheeks. When I do that, I can use that technique whenever I want to make you laugh"  
"You're on!" Glyde smirked. There's no way she could make him laugh.

Ten minutes later

"...then he said, 'That's why I have ice-cubes stuck up my nose, Officer'. Get it?" Denise giggled at the joke she'd told the blonde-brunette that stared at her with an annoyed look. That was the fifth joke she'd told him, and he hadn't found that one funny either.  
"Denise, I think it's best for you to give up. Face it; you can't even make me giggle"  
"Hmph, I'll show you!" Denise warned him. She pulled several funny faces at the pirate. He looked at her like she grew another head. She stopped after she realized all it succeeded in doing was making her cheeks sore.

"I could've told you that making funny faces wouldn't work. If it had, I would never stop laughing when we first met." the ruby-eyed pirate smirked as he saw her angry expression.  
"Hey, that was mean!" Denise protested in anger and poked him in the belly. She felt it pull away from her finger.  
"Hm?" the captain blinked in confusion. She poked the tummy again. It pulled itself in. She stroked the sides. They jerked away.  
"Hey, stop that!" Glyde scolded in anger. But, he was actually a bit nervous. She had found a weakness that he's very ashamed of. He prayed that she wouldn't figure out why he reacted like that.

"Oh Glyde, are you ticklish?" Denise teased as she wiggled her fingers threateningly. He inwardly winced when he noticed her hands moved closer to his vulnerable torso. His brain told his legs that they must run, but he noticed it didn't seem to work. In fact, his entire body couldn't move. He was even paralyzed by fear.

Damnit, he's in deep trouble now. He could just see it on the front page: 'Famous Air Pirate, Glyde, had passed away recently, thanks to the Rhyship Island police captain. The captain mentioned that she used his one weakness against him. As bizarre as it sounds, Glyde was tickled to death.' Mr. Loathe would choke on his coffee the moment he read that. Teisel might call him a real wimp. Heck, his reputation for having tougher-than-nails endurance and demeanor would have been shattered in tiny pieces. Well, at least he wouldn't be alive when that happened.

"Well Glyde, are you?" Denise asked as her fingers became more and more close to the tall man's sides.  
"O-of c-course n-not. I'm not t-ticklish at all." Glyde tried his best to sound tough, but the nervous stutter ruined it. "So, you won't mind if I do this then, hmm?" Denise grinned as her fingernails stroked up and down his sides. Glyde's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He bit his lower-lip as he forced the giggles down. No, he won't give her the satisfaction of being at her mercy. He won't giggle at all. He tried his best to keep a straight face; his main focus was to mentally block out the feeling.

Despite the fact her victim acted like it didn't, Denise knew her actions really bothered his sensitive skin. The muscles twitched at each stroke. She wiggled her fingers over the belly. There was still no reaction from her victim. She changed tactics and wiggled her fingers all over his sides, belly and ribs. That caused him to turn away from her; and slightly curled into a fetal position. He didn't move his feet from Denise's lap. His vulnerable belly, sides and ribs were now protected from the assault. He wrapped his arms around himself as a relieved sigh escaped his lips when he figured he was now safe.

Little did he know, Denise had noticed another part of his body that could be vulnerable to light touches. Denise grinned in a child-like manner. Although she won't admit it, she was quite glad she finally found a technique that could turn the high-and-mighty air pirate into a puddle of helpless goo. Serves him right for bossing her around so much... "Aww, now I can't tickle you anymore." Denise playfully teased her ticklee in a child-like tone.  
"Well, too bad!" Glyde scoffed. He refused to uncurl himself. Yet, he somehow had the strange feeling he forgot to protect the most ticklish part of his entire body...

"Hmm, maybe I should tickle here, then?" Denise asked playfully as she stroked her long nails slowly up and down her victim's feet; from the toes to the heel. A surprised gasp escaped Glyde's throat. Damnit, she discovered the spot that's most vulnerable to light touches. Giggles threatened to bubble out of his throat. No, he refused to give her any. He tried to wiggle away, but the tickles somehow drained all his strength from his body. He was at her mercy. It became harder and harder to keep the giggles down. His defenses crumbled the moment he felt Denise scribble her nails over his arches.

"Hee hee, Denise! Stop! Hee Hee Hah Ha..." Glyde's begging was drowned by hysterical laughter. The bespectacled woman smiled at the scene. The high-and-mighty sky pirate was now a laughing puddle of helpless goo. Now all she had to do was make tears run down his cheeks. That'll be easy. She increased her speed as she scribbled her nails all over the soles. While she had done her attack, she eyed Glyde's face with an eagle's eye. She waited for the tears to come. After a minute, tears rolled down his beet-red face. She stopped her tickling the moment she saw the tears run down his cheeks.

"I won." Denise smirked at Glyde, whose giggles slowly died down as he panted to regain his breath. He shot her a death-glare that would've killed her if he didn't look so pathetic. After he regained his composure, he shot her another death-glare as he pulled his feet away and decided to sit on the couch instead. His ego was definitely deflated. Denise felt a bit guilty when she realized she had bruised his ego. It was supposed to be enjoyable for the both of them.

"Yes, you've won..." Glyde huffed in anger. He felt so embarrassed that Denise saw him act like a bumbling fool when she merely wiggled her fingers over his ticklish skin. There goes his reputation for having rock-hard endurance.  
"Glyde?" Denise mumbled in sheepishness. "What?" Glyde glared at her.  
"About your ticklishness""It's nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of people are ticklish. Even the toughest warriors crumble when someone wiggle their fingers over their sides"  
"Really?" the avian pirate cocked an eyebrow. The police captain nodded shyly. Her face became redder when she shifted closer to Glyde. The ruby-eyed man felt a bit uncomfortable when he noticed how close she was. It wasn't because she might tickle him at any moment.

"You have a beautiful laugh, Glyde. You should laugh more often." Denise whispered shyly. The blonde-brunette looked at her skeptically. He always thought his genuine laughter sounded geeky and child-like. Where did she get the idea that it was beautiful? Maybe Denise is tone-deaf?  
"Hmmph. Well, if it means no more tickling attacks from you..." Glyde smirked at the woman. She looked up at him shyly. They never sat this close before when he had regained his eyesight. Her heart thumped against her chest when she realized how he seemed to be getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, she felt Glyde pin herself against the couch. Her heart thumped against her chest when Glyde hovered over her. The tip of his fringe touched her forehead as he leaned closer to her face.  
"Glyde?" Denise asked nervously. Damnit, she should never have bruised his pride. Now he'll have his revenge. The look on his face spoke volumes. He wanted to kill her right now.  
"Oh Denise?" the ruby-eyed beauty cooed in fake sincerity. "Yes, Glyde?" the police captain squeaked. She tried to get out of his grasp, but his hands pinned her arms against her sides. It was no use. She was at his mercy.

"You were a very naughty woman. You've used my weakness against me. And you might tell the Bonnes my weakness. For that, I shall punish you badly." Glyde snarled at the woman.  
"Glyde, please don't! It was just playful fun. I didn't mean to make you angry"  
"Maybe you didn't, but you should've thought about that before you tickled me. Now, you'll be punished"  
"..." Denise felt her heart race against her ribcage. What sort of punishment would he do to her?  
"As they say on Berelf Island, 'An eye for an eye'..." Glyde smirked playfully. He let go of Denise's hands and held his own hands in front of her face to see them.  
" 'An eye for an eye'?" the police lady asked in a confused tone. Her eyes widened when she had just realized when he meant. She felt quite embarrassed that she had thought he wanted to harm her. But, this punishment was almost as bad.

"Yes, an eye for an eye!" Glyde teased. He suddenly wiggled his fingers over Denise's sides. The poor woman squealed in ticklishness as she felt the fingers attack her torso. She tried to wiggle away from Glyde, but he had pinned her against the couch. Laughter escaped her throat as Glyde tickled her sides and belly. Realizing her arms weren't pinned down; she reached for her tickler's sides and wiggled her fingers against the ticklish skin. Glyde's sides jerked away at the touch. But, that didn't stop him from wiggling his fingers over the woman's torso.  
"Hey, that's cheating!" the air pirate scolded playfully, wagging his index finger at her face. He continued with his attack, scribbling his fingers over her belly.

Without warning, Denise bucked her body against the couch. The sudden movement caused Glyde to lose his balance. He fell on top of Denise. He found it odd that his face was smothered against something soft and round. His cheeks became redder than his ruby-red eyes when he realized why. He looked up to the owner of the well-endowed bosom. The owner wore the same expression as him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, unaware that their lips were getting closer and closer to one another. They stopped the moment the realized their lips were about to touch.

"Please get off?" Denise mumbled sheepishly.  
"Sorry." Glyde whispered shyly as he got off of her. Both shifted on the couch in discomfort. Silence poisoned the air. Both were amazed they almost revealed their hidden feelings to one another. They almost made fools out of one another.  
"How about we watch a horror movie?" Denise suggested sheepishly as she switched the TV on.  
"Good idea." Glyde nodded in approval. For a moment, he thought she would want them to watch a romantic movie. He doesn't want to know what could happen if they had. If a comedy movie almost made him want to kiss her, he doesn't want to know what a romantic movie will do to him.

Besides, how would his Mommy and Daddy react when they found out they'll be Granny and Grampa, thanks to a romantic movie?

THE END


End file.
